veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Songs with Larry
Silly Songs with Larry are the songs, usually sung by Larry, that come in between segments on VeggieTales DVDs. List of Silly Songs * The Water Buffalo Song - Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * The Hairbrush Song - Are You My Neighbor? * The Dance of the Cucumber - Rack, Shack & Benny * Love My Lips - Dave and the Giant Pickle * Oh, Santa! - The Toy That Saved Christmas * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything - Very Silly Songs! * The Song of the Cebu - Josh and the Big Wall * His Cheeseburger - Madame Blueberry (sung by Mr. Lunt) * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps - The End of Silliness? * Endangered Love - King George and the Ducky * Larry's High Silk Hat - Lyle The Kindly Viking * The Bellybutton Song - The Ballad of Little Joe (sung by Boyz in the Sink and Khalil) * The SUV Song - A Snoodle's Tale * Schoolhouse Polka - Sumo of the Opera * The Blues with Larry - Duke and the Great Pie War * Pizza Angel - Minnesota Cuke and The Search for Samson's Hairbrush * My Baby Elf - Lord of the Beans * The Gated Community - Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lance the Turtle - Gideon: Tuba Warrior (sung by Bob the Tomato) * A Mess Down in Egypt - Moe and the Big Exit (sung by Boyz in the Sink) * Monkey - The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo - Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (sung primarily by Archibald Asparagus) * Sneeze If You Need To - Abraham's Amazing Promise * Sippy Cup - Minnesota Cuke and The Search for Noah's Umbrella * Donuts for Benny - Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (sung by Mr. Lunt) * Where Have All The Staplers Gone? - Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't * Pants - Sweetpea Beauty * Goodnight Junior - It's a Meaningful Life (sung by Junior Asparagus and Mom Asparagus) * The Hopperena - 'Twas the Night Before Easter (sung by The French Peas and Archibald Asparagus) * Astonishing Wigs - Princess and the Popstar (sung by Archibald Asparagus) * The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas - The Little Drummer Boy * Bubble Rap - If I Sang A Silly Song and Robin Good And His Not-So-Merry Men (sung by Boyz in the Sink and Khalil) * Best Friends Forever - The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl (sung by Laura Carrot and Papaya) * Supper Hero - The League Of Incredible Vegetables (sung by The League of Incredible Vegetables, Archibald Asparagus and Jimmy Gourd) Trivia * Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen lacks this segment, and it also lacks the countertop, the theme song, the What Have We Learned song, and Bob. Lost Puppies was meant to be fill in for the silly song, but there was no time for it. * All the Larry-Boy specials except for League of Incredible Vegetables lack a silly song. In fact, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed lacks a theme song. * The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas was originally recorded on the 1998 Christmas album, A Very Veggie Christmas. * In the early days of VeggieTales, originally the creators wanted to do a series of random middle segments, not just Silly Songs with Larry. But after the Forgive-O-Matic in episode two, they decided to make the silly songs a permanent segment. Category:VeggieTales Category:Segments Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry